Cookies
by Saun
Summary: Haruka and Michiru: I wrote this on a lark. The Outers aren't serious all the time.


Cookies  
by Saun haruka_loves_michiru@hotmail.com  
Haruka and Michiru  
Rated: G  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Company do not belong to me. I just   
borrowed them for a bit.  
  
Hotaru and Haruka darted down the hall. They had to be quiet   
because so much depended on their ability to complete this mission.  
Hotaru carefully peeked around a corner and turned back, nodding  
to her Papa. The two senshi shot forward through the living room   
and then sighed with relief. They were creeping stealthily toward the  
lone cookie jar. They tiptoed over to the counter. Haruka began   
very ge-n-tly lifting the lid while Hotaru went to the end of the   
counter, listening. Haruka nearly had the lid free when a sound came   
from the foyer.  
  
"I think she's coming," Hotaru hissed. Haruka's attention was  
fractured for a critical second and the glass lid ever so lightly   
tinked the jar. The blonde winced at the faint sound. It hadn't been   
much, but she knew it might have been just enough to compromise their  
position. She was right; a mezzo voice drifted in from the living   
room.  
  
"Haruka! Get out of the cookie jar. You eat too many sweets   
these days!"  
  
Haruka suddenly reached out and pinched her daughter.   
  
"Ow!" Hotaru yelped.  
  
"Hotaru? Is that you in there?"  
  
Little purple eyes widened as the child realized that she'd  
been set up to take the fall. "Haruka-papa!" she whispered,   
scandalized.  
  
"Hey! All's fair in love and cookies," Haruka whispered back.  
  
They heard delicate footsteps heading their direction. Haruka   
placed the lid she was holding off to the side. Then she distanced   
herself from the counter, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
Michiru appeared in the kitchen. "Hotaru, you're going to   
spoil your dinner!"  
  
Haruka was nodding in agreement, but Michiru's eyes narrowed   
when she saw her lover even in the same room with the cookies. She  
turned to the blonde with her hands on her slender hips.  
  
Haruka had few options at this moment, so she went for   
distraction. "Hotaru! Put that cookie back, right this second."  
  
Michiru was wise enough to recognize the feint, but she turned   
and looked at their daughter anyway. The little girl lifted her empty  
hands and looked innocently at her Michiru-mama. Michiru gave the   
little girl a quick wink.  
  
While Michiru was looking the other way, Haruka's hands   
shot into the jar and came out with two fistfuls of cookies, which   
she then quickly hid behind her back.  
  
Michiru turned back around her eyes narrowed. "What do you  
have behind your back?"  
  
Haruka raised an eyebrow, but there was a mischievous look   
in her dark teal eyes. "Nothing," she said innocently, too innocently.  
  
"Let me see your hands," Michiru said in a sugary voice.  
  
"Ok," Haruka said, trying to brush the crumbs from her fingers.   
She held up her hands. "See!"  
  
"Mm-hmm Oh yes, I see. And for thwarting our little cookie   
thief, I'm going to give you a great big hug."  
Haruka started edging away. "I love you darling."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I love you much better over there," Haruka said to her   
advancing mate.  
  
"Do you? Because I'm really happier when I'm close to   
you." Michiru was grinning from ear to ear, she knew she had her   
mate cornered.  
  
Hotaru was at the table laughing gleefully at her seeing her   
Papa squirm.   
  
When Michiru reached the blonde, her slender arms encircled   
Haruka's waist. The aqua-haired artist grabbed the seat of her lover's  
pants and kneaded strongly, causing a suspicious crunching noise.  
  
"Nooo," Haruka said in a defeated little voice as the cookies   
she'd squirreled away in her back pockets were reduced to mere crumbs.  
  
When Setsuna came in five minutes later, she found the rest of   
her little family gathered around the table.  
  
Hotaru had a little plate with two cookies on it. Michiru was   
nibbling on one of her own. Haruka sat at the end of the table   
with a carrot stick in hand, glowering.  
  
"How's your day been?" the time guardian asked.  
  
"Crummy," Haruka mumbled.  
  
Hotaru spluttered. Michiru smiled up at Setsuna. "Mine's been  
wonderful. How about yours?"  
  
"Pretty good so far."  
  
"Oh, Setsuna, did you read the article on the symphony in  
this morning's paper?"  
  
"No, I missed the paper this mor..." Setsuna's voice trailed   
of as she watched Haruka. The blonde's eyes were intently following  
Michiru's hand with the cookie in it. She looked like a snake waiting  
for the opportunity to strike. Haruka suddenly grabbed Michiru's   
hand and dragged it toward her mouth. Michiru squealed in surprise.   
Before she knew it Haruka had eaten the rest of her cookie and was   
making a run for it with two more.   
  
"Haruka, you come back here right this second, or you're not   
getting any *cookies* this evening. And I don't mean chocolate chip!"  
  
Haruka appeared at the top of the stairs. She held her  
purloined cookies out like Yoric's skull.  
  
"Hmmm, cookie or couch? Cookie or couch? Co-okie or Co-uch?  
Cookie!" The blonde tuned and shot into the bedroom she shared   
with Michiru. The violinist raced up after her lover. Hotaru was right   
behind her. Setsuna followed at a more discreet distance; with Haruka   
well fortified with access to a bathroom, she wasn't going to be one   
of the first people through that door.  
  
When Setsuna reached the top of the stairs, Michiru was   
standing at the end of the bed glaring at its occupant. Haruka's  
cheeks were pooched out like a hamster. The blonde was   
laughing and trying not to spray crumbs.  
  
"Ewye wuv woo, Mishiwoo. Pwease dowt kiww mwee."  
  
"Oh no, now you've left me no choice. I'm going to have to   
call in my specialist."  
  
"Nwoo!!!"  
  
"Yes, it's Hotaru the tickler!"  
  
"Eewk!"  
  
Hotaru pounced on her Haruka-papa. Haruka rolled into a   
ball, but her daughter's fingers kept brushing her sensitive ribs.  
  
"Are you suffering enough?" Michiru inquired.  
  
"Ywess!" the blonde swallowed the last of her cookies   
to avoid choking in her laughter. "Yes yes!"  
  
"I don't think so." The aqua-haired woman hiked up  
her dress and hopped on the bed. Her slender fingers were   
just the right size to slip under Haruka's arms. The blonde  
hooted with laughter.  
  
"Stop, stop, stop!"  
  
Setsuna looked at the unprotected, socked feet   
thrashing at the end of the bed. She moved over and started   
to tickle their bottoms when the came close enough to torment   
and still not be hit with any defensive kicks.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm going to be sick!"  
  
Michiru held up her hand and everybody stopped   
tickling. "And what did you learn."  
  
Haruka glanced at Hotaru. "That next time, I   
need to get a better look out."  
  
Michiru kissed Haruka's forehead. "Mm-hmm."  
  
"I think I'm going to throw up." The blonde   
lay back on the bed, her hands over her stomach.  
  
"Well I'm going downstairs to make dinner."  
  
"Dinner?" Haruka looked up intrigued.  
  
Across town the Inner were wondering where  
to hold their water balloon fight.  
  
"Maybe we could do it at Haruka-san and   
Michiru-san's house."  
  
"No, you know how serious they are."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Finis  
I wrote this on a lark, tell me what you think. 


End file.
